buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alone Together Now
"Alone Together Now" is the first issue of the ''Spike'' comic book maxiseries, tying IDW's ongoing ''Angel'' series into Darkhorse's Buffy Season Eight. Plot summary The issue opens up with a Las Vegas casino getting swarmed by flesh eating locusts, one of many events that get covered up by authority figures. Spike decides to take it on himself to save Las Vegas. After a brief, yet on-the-nose recapping of his life, Spike is in the present day, commenting on the Last Angel in Hell movie. Aside from his fame garnered by that movie, he also inspired the Twinkle Saga book series (parody of Twilight) written none other than Spider Harley, Spike's ex-girlfriend. A lot of fans (wearing Team William or Team Jared shirts) are lining up to see the first showing of Twinkle Saga: Re-clipse and are excited when a group of real vampires show up. As we all know, real vampires are nothing like how they are portrayed in the books and they attack the fans. Angel, Illyria, and Spike come to the rescue, although Spike can't help but pose for onlooking cameras. Before heading out to Vegas, Spike visits Mosaic to recruit Beck. The Mosaic staff are reluctant at first because Beck has been displaying emotional and behavioral problems, Spike chalks it up to her youth and states that Beta George will accompany them. Mosaic lets Spike have Beck for two days, but she must wear gauntlets to control her pyrokinesis. Beck, who is donning a new tough-girl look, subsequently destroys the gauntlets the first chance she gets. On their way to Vegas via motorcycle, George displays his ability to psychically glamour himself to passing motorists. At their arrival, Spike is attacked by a demon that controls a group of Elvis impersonators at its will. The impersonators are forced into one another, seemingly to join as one. While Beck uses her abilities to keep tourists from getting hurt, Spike dives in the center of the Elvis ball and kills the demon, but not without injuring his shoulder. Because the demon had been expecting him, Spike affirms that the evil in Las Vegas knows that he is there. Meanwhile, in a luxurious apartment, the man featured on the Urru cover of #3 receives a late-night call letting him know that Spike is in Las Vegas. When he returns to bed, his lover is revealed as Drusilla--whose visions predicted Spike's arrival. Although Drusilla has a sexual relationship with the man, she states that her heart belongs to Spike. The man then states that Spike has his soul. Characters * Spike * Angel * Illyria * Betta George * Beck * Malposo Angra Mazda Ormazd Yazatas Mainyu * Drusilla * Spider Harley (cameo) * The Master (cameo) * Dracula (cameo) * Buffy Summers (flashback, her arm is seen) Writing and Artwork Bryan Lynch writes and Franco Urru provides the pencils. Canonical issues :See also: canon This series has been described as 'canon' by both Whedon and various commentators. Timing *Set after IDW's ongoing Angel series, leading into Buffy Season Eight Variant covers Trivia *This is Lynch's and Urru's fourth "Spike" collaboration. The first three were Spike: Asylum, Spike: Shadow Puppets, and Spike: After the Fall. *Aside from her obscure appearance in #24-25 of Angel, this will be Drusilla's first appearance in the canon since Buffy Season Five's "Crush". * *